dkfjgdlfkgj it don't have a name yet
by nighttraveler5320
Summary: Kirstyn and her friends are three twi-hards that love hiking. Kirstyn takes Kaylee on a hike that will cahnge their future and the twilight story and she will find a new way of life as a new form of life.
1. Chapter 1

I woke up and looked at my alarm clock. It was 4:30 am, the time I normally got up. I knew that something was going to happen, but the weird part was that for once I couldn't tell if it would be good or bad.  
got out of bed and gathered my clothes to get into the shower. I put my clothes in the bathroom and went back to my room to see if Kaylee wanted to get up. I wasn't going to wake up Mallory. The last time I had woke her up this early she attacked me and I was not in the mood to fight for a change.  
Kaylee?" I said softly. "Do you want to get up now or in a half hour?"  
Kaylee turned to glare at me. "Are you psycho? Did you sleep at all? You kept us up till 3 am and expect me to get up now? LEAVE ME ALONE!"  
I took it she didn't want me to answer so I went and got in the shower. I dressed in blue jeans and a T-shirt. Then I went back to my room to wake up Kaylee.  
"What are you thinking? Did you not get the message earlier? LEAVE ME ALONE! I DONT WANT TO GET UP!"  
"Ohh well. You've had two whole hours of sleep. How much do you need? What ? Is that bed so comfortable you don't want to get up?"  
"For your information I need more than two hours of sleep. Thank You Very Much!"  
"Whatever. Do you want to sleep the day away?"  
"What time is it?"  
"Five"  
"And one more hour is sleeping the day away?" Kaylee asked.  
"It's an hour wasted." I said.  
"Will you two shut up?" Mallory shouted at us.

"I'm not the one yelling." I pointed out.

"Did I ever say you were?"

"Yeah last Tuesday." I said laughing. Then a pillow slammed into the back of my head. "OWW!"

"That's what you get." Mallory said.

"You'll pay for that later." I said  
"Whatever"  
"Why do we have to get up now?" Kaylee asked.  
"Because you said we would go on a hike today."  
"Yeah so I meant at like 7."  
"By time you two get ready it'll be 7:30"  
"Ha ha we're not that slow." Kaylee said.  
"I'd beg a differ." I murmured.  
I'm not going." Mallory said.  
"Why not" I whined.  
"Because I want to take care of the birds."  
"Whatever the only bird you like is Lily and there are 29 more birds."  
"Yeah well I don't feel like hiking."  
"That I believe."  
"Yeah Yeah. I'm getting in the shower."  
"Okay hey Kir can I use your bathroom?"  
"Sure. What do you two want for breakfast?"  
"Don't care" Mallory's voice came from across the hall.  
"Eggs!" Kaylee said excited.  
"Okay."  
After breakfast me and Kaylee headed for the woods while Mallory headed for her bedroom.

After about twenty minutes I wasn't as excited about the hike. Kaylee didn't shut up the whole way.

"Are we almost there? Where are we going? Kirstyn why are you barefoot?"

"For the thousandth time, we are going to that meadow and we will be there in about ten minutes. Also I'm barefoot because I'm faster barefoot."

"You know what you, me, and Mal need?"

"No but I'm sure you'll tell me."  
"We need to take a vacation. Maybe to L.A.?"  
"Yeah, like we can afford it."  
"Well?"  
"Well wha...shh" I said listening very hard.  
"What is it?"  
"Shut up!"  
"What's going on?"  
"SHHH!"  
"Why?"  
"Shut the fuck up!"  
She fell quite as I placed the sound that had stopped me."SHIT!" I screamed. I grabbed Kaylee and threw her on my back. Then I took off like a bat out of hell.

"What the hell is going on Kirstyn? Put me down! Kirstyn, why the hell do you look so freaked?" Kaylee asked.

"What's going on is there is a wolf chasing us. No I will not put you down. And I look so freaked because I am, because A WOLF IS CHASING US!"

"How do you know?"

"Because I have good hearing and it was either a large wolf or a small bear about thirty yards behind us heading fast in our direction."

"And you think you can out run it?"

"I've out ran a few before now shut up and let me concentrate so we are neither wolf food or have our faces planted in the ground."

Kaylee was quiet then. While we had been screaming back and forth at each other I had hear the wolf gaining ground but now that I could concentrate it was still gaining ground but it was barley gaining it.

This was the longest a wolf had ever chased me and the first time i had ever carried someone during a chase. After a few hours I heard the wolf suddenly stop and I did to.

"What the hell, Kirstyn?" Kaylee asked as I dropped her. I was panting from the run but I was proud of myself I had protected my friend.

Kaylee stood up and looked at me. "Why did we stop?"

"Because the wolf stopped I panted."

"How do you know that?"

"Because unlike you I'm not deft."

"Prove that there was a wolf." She challenged.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her to the edge of a clearing we had passed through. I pointed to a bunch of black fur on the other side of the clearing.

"Fuck that thing is huge." Kaylee said when she spotted the thing.

The wolf lifted its head and howled. It wasn't howling in pain or loss. It almost sounded challenging. Another wolf came into the clearing from what would be our left, never crossing the center of the clearing to get near us. He walked up to the black wolf which was noticeably larger than him before turning to face us.

I looked into the eye of the majestic creature and took a step forward towards it. It held my stare looking as mesmerized as I felt. Then I felt something pull me back. Ripping my gaze from the eyes of the magnificent creature I looked back to see Kaylee looking terrified.

I heard a branch break in the distance and once again let my instinct take over I lifted Kaylee and ran to the center of the clearing and to the smaller wolf that was still looking at me. I turned to see a red haired, younger version of myself.

"Tori what are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm known as Victoria now. I was going to finally finish off those mutts but I'd much rather get the only family I have left back."

"Tori I don't know why but I think it would be a very bad idea for you to cross the center of this field."

"Let her cross it then we can end this once and for all." A strong, attractive, unfamiliar male voice said from behind me.

I turned to see that the smaller of the two wolves had vanished and an amazing looking young man in shorts was walking out of the woods taking its place. I looked the young man in the eye and said "Finish what?" The second my eye met his I recognized the eyes of the wolf.

"She is a killer and it's my job to kill her when she passes the center of the field she will be in my territory."

"That is my sister and you will not kill her. She disappeared when her and my mother and I got into an accident six years ago. She hasn't changed at all except she no longer has the injuries. Everyone thought I was the only one that survived. She was driving and we had gone out to celebrate my promotion and my mother died instantly and I thought I lost my sister. I'm not letting you take her from me no matter what she has done."

"It's not only that she killed people it natural for my kind to kill her kind."

"Werewolves vs. humans?"

"She is a vampire." He said softly.

I turned to look back at my sister. This time more closely. Her skin was pale like it always was in winter. That was unusual because in summer, like it was now, she would always be tan. She held herself with a cat like posture in almost a half crouch. She stood like predator. then I locked eyes with her and her eyes were blood red. Like crimson death and there was no hint of her ocean blue eyes.

"She is isn't she?" I said tilting my head to the side as I watched her.

"Yes, but don't worry. Sam and his pack, including me, will keep you safe."

"No need. Like I said she s my sister, she won't hurt me." I said walking forward. I was almost to the center of the clearing when I felt a hand wrap around mine.

"Please stay here with me." the man asked.

I turned looking at my sister then back at him. "I'll come back please keep my friend safe." and I crossed the invisible border.

Tori immediately pulled me into a tight hug. I hugged her back shocked by the reunion. then Tori pulled me behind her.

I couldn't see because she had turned me so my back was to everything.

"JASPER!" I heard Kaylee scream.

"Kaylee calm down." I said turning and slipping past my little sister."STOP" I said and there was a rustle as strong blond vampire landed from the tree above our head.

"Who are you and how did your friend know my name?"

"I'm Kirstyn and Kaylee knew your name because she is an avid reader and well i told her about a few things I put together and I managed to find stuff from the civil war with you in it both before and after your disappearance and she is a big fan of yours."

"Why are you protecting the sadistic thing behind you."

"That thing happens to be my sister." I said sudden venom in my voice.

"You know you can't protect her from me, right?"

"Give my two weeks and I can beat you." I said.

"Really and how?"

"Three days to change and the rest of the time training."

"What makes you think you can beat me then?"

"I just out ran a werewolf while carrying Kaylee on my back. I think with training and advanced senses I'll be near unstoppable."

"NO!" I turned to see the young man still there.

"I'm sorry but I am trusting you with the life of my friend but I need to be able to protect my sister. I don't even know your name."

"I'm Embrey please I'll have to kill you too and I can't do that. I imprinted on you. When a werewolf imprints they..."

"Embrey I know what Imprinting is. But imagine someone wanted me dead. you would do anything to stop that right?"

"Without a second thought."

"I feel the same way about her. This is my sister. I grew up with her we help each other with high school drama and we were always there for one another. I'm not going to let that change, just because her heart isn't beating. I'm twenty six and I've experienced the feeling of having no one at all. Tori is the only family I have left and I can't lose her again."

"Do you want me to change you now?"

"Let's find a more privet place." I said turning to walk away.

"Come on Kirstyn you can't just leave me here. What about Mallory?" Kaylee said.

"Call her tell her to sell the house and use my money to come here and buy another house. Tell her to bring Tom and Luis, but don't tell her anything else. I'll meet up with you in three days after I've hunted so that way it'll be less tempting to kill you."

"But...Kirstyn,"

"Let's face it we got to Forks and at least this time there were no portals."

"That was just a story once you do this that's it it's done there is no turning back."

"Something magical is going to happen in all this. I can feel it there is something building in my blood and this will help it. I just know it." I said.

With that Victoria and I left. She started running and I followed. Her pace wasn't super fast just a little offer human speed, but I kept up with it. When we stopped we stopped at the docks. There was a low murmuring and the sound of breaking objects. It was late and I was getting tired after all the running and the near sleepless night.

"Come on." Tori said pulling me into a small room. The room was separated from the rest of the dock area.

The room smelt of mold and decaying flesh. There was a bed in the middle of the room and the rest of it was empty. There was a cold breeze even inside the room bringing with it the fishy sent of the docks and increasing the smell of death.

"Lay down. It will make things easier. You will be in a lot of pain in the next few days." She said looking sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"I don't want to put you threw that pain." She said.

"You had just been in a car accident. You would have been in pain no matter what. You also always had a low pain tolerance. I have always been extra ordinary with pain. I won't let it hurt."

"You don't understand it makes you feel like your burning."

"I have always loved fire and I've always wanted to burn that's the one near death experience I haven't had yet."

"But..."

"Tori I don't burn. I have walked through burning buildings, threw the heart of the flames and I have never burned. I'll be fine." I said lying down on the bed.

"I'm so sorry for this." She said then she sunk her teeth into my neck. Her teeth were so sharp that I didn't even feel them cut threw my skin. Then for the first time in my life I felt fire race through my veins. I was shocked and exhilarated. This was the first time I burned.

I had been shot, I had drowned, been stabbed, woken up during surgery, been stampeded, been hung, and almost died a million other ways. I was excited to experience a new death. I wasn't one to want to die, but seeing as it hasn't ever happened with as many times as it should have I liked learning how each death felt.

This one was not much different than the rest. There was pain and now that I was accepting it the pain was fading. I heard the door open and I looked up to see a young man walk in.

"Riley" Tori said.

"Did you bring us a snack? Why is she already bleeding?"

"I'm changing her. This is my sister."

"Tori you remember the Twilight books I used to be obsessed with?"

"Yeah. Kirstyn don't talk you'll just make it worse."

"I'm fine." I said sitting up. "They even got the names right, Tori you can't go around killing people and changing them just to avenge the death of someone whom only loved you through convenience."

"He protected me through everything and he was killed. So his killer will pay, and we will have this territory."

"We aren't going to kill people. It won't be easy but it is going to happen."

"Human blood tastes the best."

"I don't care you are done killing humans, and that includes changing them." I said suddenly furious.

"I'm not stopping...  
"YES YOU ARE." I screamed. I felt and instant completion of my transformation. Then i felt my skin rip. I exploded from myself and was on all fours. I looked down to see white fur and paws. I turned my head realizing that I had just shifted after becoming a vampire.

I was pure white and when I looked back I knew I couldn't be any larger than a normal wolf because my clothes were still on me. I took a deep breath relaxing and I looked around the room again, this time I noticed a mirror.

I ran to it and was there in less than a second. I looked into the mirror and saw that I was in fact a white wolf. I still had my blue eyes and my heart I could feel a slight slow beat from.

I relaxed and forced myself to transform back. I turned to face Tori. Her and Riley were staring at me.

"Well Embrey doesn't have to worry about me dying or becoming a full vampire." I said with a half smile.

"What just happened?"

"I think my experiments with genetics paid off or my time messing with witchcraft has had an effect."

Tori looked at me funny. "I would hide in the woods and light incents and said chants. I was trying to calm myself. I would do it every time someone died."

"The genetics?"

"My job. I was the guinea pig, so to say. They would come up with something to mess with my DNA and I would inject it or drink it or whatever. I guess this is the result."


	2. animal instinct

**Okay Kaylee sorry you don't agree and look at it this way. I'm Victoria's sister, I can't be all good:P. lol any way I don't own Twilight. I know Embrey's parents aren't supposed to know, but they do in here and his mother I super protective. Just so you all know. J let me know what you think? **

"Kirstyn Elizabeth, are you insane? What if that stuff killed you?" Tori asked fuming.

"One, I have a reputation for not dying if you recall. And two, I thought that you were dead I knew Mom and Mimi and Papa and everyone else had left me alone on this planet. I was alone and it was good money."

"So you tried to get yourself killed?"

"No I was willing to risk my life so other people didn't have to die."

"But..."

"No butts I'm going to go find Kaylee and Embery. I'm sure he'll be happy" I said smiling and heading out the door.

"Oh and Riley make sure all the newborns are at the docks this time tomorrow. I need to talk to them." And then I fazed and ran as fast as I could back to the clearing.

Once there I picked up the sent I knew as Kaylee's and followed it. I ran full speed to the edge of what was obviously the border of the treaty line. When I reached it I could see Kaylee and Embrey not far. Embery was in his wolf form and was looking around. Kaylee was saying something that I couldn't really hear. I smiled in my wolf form and fazed back as I ran to Kaylee.

I wrapped my arms around her and hugged her genially.

"Hey," I said. I pulled away to see her looking at me wearily. "What?"

"I thought you were going to become a vampire. You were only gone for two days."

"Really? Two whole days? I thought it was longer then that. Any ways guess what."

"What?"

"I'm only like half vampire. I was in the middle of changing into one and then Tori got me mad. She and Riley were fighting and I started fighting with them and then I felt the change end and then I exploded. It was amazing." I said all this faster then I had ever said anything in my life and that is saying something because I have put auctioneers to shame.

"What do you mean you exploded?" I heard Embrey say behind me.

"EMBREY!" I said turning and running into his arms. I kissed him and after he got over the shock of it he kissed back. My emotions were running wild and they were so strong it was intoxicating. He pulled away and smiled at me.

"So are you going to tell me how you exploded?"

"Oh yeah" I said, still really fast, "Well you see I felt myself explode to myself. So I went over to a mirror that was in the room and I was like this really pretty white wolf. Do you want to see?"

"Wait you are a wolf too?"

"Yeah I'll show you." I said taking a step back and fazing into the small white wolf. He smirked.

"You're a little small don't you think?"

"Fight me and see." I said. I was ecstatic I could talk as a wolf.

"I don't want to hurt you."

"Trust me you won't" I said jumping and pinning his human form. There was a shaking from inside him and he fazed under me. He was at least triple my size. I jumped off of him and crouched ready to spring. He got up and lunged at me. I jumped out of the way of is attack off a tree and back pinning him.

I phased back laying on top of him."I might be small as a wolf but when I need to be I'm stronger than I look. He fazed back as well and it was a good thing for Kaylee that I was laying on him because I don't think she wanted to see his package.

"You are amazing."

"Awe thanks. So are you." I said kissing him again. He pulled me close and deepened a kiss.

"Get a room." Someone said I turned to see another Member of the pack. A large wolf came out and tossed a pair of shorts at us. Embrey put them on as Kaylee looked away. Poor girl it was all my fault she was involved in this. Behind the wolf was three people that I immediately recognized.

"Hey guys surprise" I said going and giving Mallory a hug.

"You had us move so you could tackle and make out with naked people in the woods?" She asked.

"No, but you know how the boys used to make fun of us for reading the Twilight Saga?"

"Yeah," They all answered together.

"Every word of it was true. And get this Victoria is Tori as in my sister we thought died six years ago. Yeah cool right?"

"Kirstyn how is that cool that means there are blood sucking monsters all over the place." Tom said.

"No that means everyone that thought I was obsessed with a story was wrong. I was obsessed with a long detailed prophecy. Plus prophecies are made as either warning or a way to change the future. Not to mention I'm a totally awesome hybrid wolf vampire thing now."

"Yeah okay. Do you think we are that gullible?" Luis asked.

I fazed into a wolf and I think he was about to shit himself. "Do you believe me now?" I asked as a wolf.

"The wolves in Twilight couldn't talk. And they were a lot bigger." Mallory said.

"I think that the size is because I'm just naturally small and the talking thing is because of the half vampire thing."

"Okay then"

By this time Kaylee had gotten over the shock of everything and was holding onto Tom as if her life depended on it.

"Oh I have to go tell Jasper that the fight is off."

"I'm going with you." Embery said.

"No I'll be fine."

"I don't want you going alone." He said.

"We'll go with her."

"See we're all good." I said I reached up and kissed him. "I'll be back in a little while." I said.

"At least let me give you a ride?" He said. I hesitated, "You can't carry all four of them it's miles away and you don't know where it is. As long as I'm in my human form I'm allowed there."

"Fine." I said. We wet back and borrowed Jacob's Rabbit. Even for an old car it ran nice. I was pleasantly surprised at the condition of the car and we were quickly driving through the woods up a long driveway to a large white house.

Embery stopped the car and I rushed out of the car and to the stairs turning to wait for everyone else. I was hyper and there slow movement was annoying me. I was practically bouncing up and down by time they met me at the bottom of the stairs.

"Come on!" I said as I walked up the stairs. I ran the doorbell and waited still bouncing where I stood.

A tall blond man answered the door. "Hello Dr. Cullen may I speak to Jasper. I need to tell him our fight is off because it wouldn't be fair to him." I said smiling.

"Um sure come on in. Jasper someone is here to see you." He said all in the same voice stepping aside so we could come in.

"Oh I'm sorry I'm being rude. My name Is Kirstyn. These are my friends Kaylee and her boyfriend Tom and Mallory and her boyfriend Luis." I said pointing to each person in turn.

"Nice to meet you all." He said looking a little less shocked now that we introduced ourselves.

"No I'm not a psychic or a mind reader. I know the names and abilities of the people who live here because I'm an avid reader and one of the books I read had just about everything that has happened in the last few day in it down to a tee." I said smiling as Jasper appeared at the foot of the stairs.

"You have well over a week left." Was all he said.

"I actually came here to tell you there is no point in us fighting because I know I'll win."

There was sudden laughter from upstairs. It was loud and deep. "Jasper are you really going to take that?" Someone said. A second later a large dark haired man that had to be Emmett was standing at the top of the stairs."And dude look how small she is. She is smaller then Alice."

"And Alice is the best fighter among your family. But even she wouldn't be a challenge for me. She can't see my future or the future of those around me. So it would be about as easy as fighting you." I said.

"Is that a challenge?"

"Do you want to be embarrassed?"

"When and where?"

I shrugged, "That's up to you."

"Come on."

"Kirstyn If that book told you everything then you know..."

"Yes I know that you are all vampires." I said following Emmett out the back.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Whenever you are." I said.

With in a second he lunged at me. I side stepped his attack and grabbed his shoulder. I pulled him back and pinned him to the ground with one hand and he couldn't get up. Furious now he tried to slide out from under my hand.

"Face it," I said calmly, "You're pinned."

There was laughter from behind me at the house. I let go of Emmett and helped him up. I turned to see Jasper, Carlisle, Kaylee, Mallory, Tom, and Luis laughing. "Again" Emmett said.

He was already in motion before he had said that. I hit the ground face first and rolled grabbing Emmett's hands from behind him. I rested my foot on his back pulling his arms backwards. "I win again." I said.

"Again" He said. I let him go and he hit my chest. I flew backwards into the trees across the river that ran along the back of their house. I kicked off from the tree that I hit and landed at the waters edge. Within a second he came running at me arm out to hit across my chest. I leaned back into a backbend flinging my feet up and slamming my feet into the back of his neck. I grabbed his ankle and continued to flip landing with Emmett pinned once again.

"Are you done yet?"

"No Again." He said.

"Emmett that's enough it's obvious that she will win." A female voice said. I looked up to the house to see a tall blonde girl that made me immediately feel ugly, a shorter pixie like girl with spiked black hair, and a motherly looking woman with auburn hair and a heart-shaped face.

It was obvious that it was the mother that spoke because she added, "And there is a high chance of you hurting her."

"I'm fine Esme. What's a few broken ribs? Trust me I've had a lot worse than that." I said smiling. I walked forward and extended my hand, "I'm Kirstyn by the way."

She shook my hand and smiled at me. "Well you obviously now who I am. These are my daughters Alice and Rose."

"Sweetie, it's like Alice all over again she already knows everyone." Carlisle said.

"Oh well then, would you and your friends like to stay for dinner?" She asked.

I looked over at the group of four that came with me. The boys looked scared, but Kaylee and Mallory nodded wildly. "I guess that's a yes. Thank you." I said smiling at Esme.

"I'll go get started on something. Bella is coming over at anytime so you can meet her and my son Edward." She said. "Feel free to make yourselves at home."

We all nodded and sat on the couch in the living room. Jasper, Emmett, Alice, And Rosalie all came in as well. There was an awkward silence for a few seconds then Jasper broke it.

"Where did you learn to fight like that?" He asked me.

"I went to high school. And after the reputation my family had at that school for fighting I had to be next to perfect in my movement. Plus when I fight I only really use instinct so I have the advantage of not really thinking when I fight. That of course is useful in fights. A fall to psychic abilities is the whole spices thing.

"Rarely can a psychic see a different species other then the basic animal kingdom. So that again gives me an advantage if I were to fight Alice. I'm half vampire half werewolf so that increases my abilities on top of the genetic experiments that I underwent."

"So in other words you're a mutant that is advanced by vampirism and wolfish abilities." Alice said.

"Yeah pretty much." I said.

"And you all fit into this how?" Rosalie asked looking at the four people next to me.

"We aren't exactly sure." Luis said.

"We were just brought along." Tom added.

"Well Kaylee was with me when I got here and I couldn't leave Mallory all alone in Michigan. And I'm sure they would find a way to kill me if I didn't let you two come." I said.

"Do you two talk?" Emmett asked Mallory and Kaylee.

"Yeah believe it or not Kirstyn is usually the quiet one." Mallory said.

"Yeah but since she found her sister and Embrey Imprinted on her she hasn't shut up." Kaylee added.

"And she loves tackling him right after he fazes back." Mallory added.

Instead of fighting with her I smiled evilly and said "It's animal instinct." I burst out laughing at the look on her face.

Emmett was laughing to "You are one of the few females that open about your sex life." He said.

"Actually it shuts them up faster if you pretend like what they are saying to embarrass you is true. If it is true then you just have to go into detail and then they usually don't mess with that subject again."

He laughed even louder; I barely hear the door open when it did. I turned and watched as a tall male vampire with unique bronze hair and a small brown haired human came in.

"Hi." I said smiling at the two.

"Hello?" Bella said. I stood up and was in front of them in a second. Again I extended my hand.

Bella shook my hand cautiously. "I'm Kirstyn. It's nice to meet you Bella and you as well Edward. Don't worry I won't hurt her." I said as I noticed Edwards's tense stance.

He gave me a strange look. "I promise that I won't hurt her."

"Why do you look like Victoria?" He asked.

"Because I'm her older sister." I said.

In less then a second Bella was behind Edward and a dangerous growl was coming from low in his chest.

"Oh calm yourself Mr. Man; I have no intentions of hurting her. If I did I would have already done it. Why would I hurt her?"

"Edward I think I know her." Bella said turning.

Bella slid around Edward's arm. She looked me in the eye and I smiled.

"Hey Bella. How have you been?"

"You said you name was Elizabeth?" She said shocked,

"Yeah that's my middle name. That's the name that I use. Security reasons with my job and all."

She looked at me in shock and then Esme called that dinner was done.

After dinner I checked the time on my phone. It was nine o'clock pm. I got up and washed my plate before saying, "I promised Embrey that I would be back soon so I think it's about time I get going."

"But Kirstyn that's not fair. You're just dragging us around and dropping us off. You literally carried me here, mow we are stuck." Kaylee said.

"Well it's up to you what you do but I have to go." I said.

"They are more than welcome to stay the night here." Esme said.

"Well I'm going to stay then." Kaylee and Mallory said together. Luis and Tom nodded in agreement.

"Alright I'll see y'all later." I said as Emmett politely opened the door for me.

"Wait, why did you promise Embrey that you would go back soon?" Bella asked.

"Embrey Imprinted on her." Kaylee said smiling at me.

"Yeah." I said beaming. "Um well I'm going to go now. Thank you for your hospitality." I said walking out the front door and fazing as I reached the tree line. I took off running as fast as I could to the Reservation.

Again I found Embery at the edge of the boundary. I fazed and waited for him to faze as well.

"You do realize you fazed under me twice already so I've seen you naked." I said as he came back dressed.

"Um do you want to meet my parents?" He asked looking nervous.

I walked forward and pulled him down to kiss him. He picked me up and pushed me against a tree, kissing back roughly. When we pulled away to breath I whispered, "I would love to meet your parents."

He smiled again kissing me harder and pulling me closer. I wrapped my legs around his waist as his hands slid up my shirt. I finally lost my virginity at the age of twenty-six, giving up on waiting till marriage.

We were lying on the forest floor and we were exhausted. I smiled kissing his neck and up to his mouth.

"Well that went a lot better then planned." He said.

"Yeah, but I think we should get dressed before I meet your parents." I said kissing him again.

His hand came up cupping my cheek then slowly slid down past my hip and then he wrapped my leg back around him. "Yeah that's a good idea." He whispered. "Because if we didn't I would be tempted to do this again." he said rolling on top of me.

"Let's get you home before someone thinks I kidnapped you." I said rolling again to get up.

I dressed and phased back into my wolf form before he folded his clothes and fazed as well. We ran back to the edge of town together and fazed back and I waited for him to put his shorts on. He took my hand and we walked to a house not far from the were we had fazed.

"Mom, Dad can you come here?" He asked and two people came into view.

The woman was tall and stood about 5'9". She had dark hair and skin. Her eyes were almost black. The male was an older version of Embrey. He stood tall, probably 6'2"-6'3". Embrey and he shared the same black hair though Embrey's was chopped short and was solid black. The mans hair was long and braided on each side, with strands of gray through it.

"Mom, Dad this is Kirstyn my girlfriend. Kirstyn this is my Mom and Dad." Embrey said.

"It's very nice to meet you both." I said smiling politely.

"Are you sure a girlfriend is a good idea?" His father asked.

"Dad she knows and I imprinted on her."

"Really?"

"Yes sir." I said smiling slightly.

"How did you find out?" he asked.

"Um I read a book that I found in an abandoned shack by my house. In the book I described a war between vampires. And the Quileutes large wolf pack. I was one of few to have believed the possibility of such a story.

"The story had alarming accuracy. Getting everything down to the names right. It described the appearance and personalities of each member of the wolf pack, the entire Cullen family, The Volturi, and a nomadic coven."

"So you know more then most humans?"

"Yes, but part of that is do to the fact that I'm not human."

"Well you're not a vampire, so what are you?"

"Half Vampire half wolf." I smiled.

"Prove it. Please, So I know my son is safe. Prove that you're telling the truth because that's the only way to know that you are willing to keep the secret."

"MOM!" Embrey said.

"It's fine. Umm as I'm sure you know vampires don't bleed and can reassemble themselves." I said with that I ripped off my index finger with only a single drop of blood falling.

"Sweet! I guess I barely bleed now." I said as I held my finger to the place it belonged. "And Vampires can't faze into wolves either." I said shifting into the white fur ball that was now a part of who I am.

I then fazed back. "I give you my word you secret is safe."

"You said you were one of few that believed the stories. Who else heard them?"

"Um my friends Kaylee, Mallory, Tom, and Luis. And yes they know what I am but I know that they are supposed to b a part of this life and I just love messing with fate."

"What do you mean?"

"I can't say but I can feel that something amazing is going to happen."

"Like what?"

"I don't know, but I do need to go talk to an Army of newborn vampires."

"What?"

"Again all in time but I have to go it was nice meeting you both." I said smiling at his parents. I reached up and kissed him.

"Bye." I said as I walked out the door. I fazed and was about to jump off the cliff as I heard Embry call "Wait I'll come with you."

"I'm Fine." I yelled back, after I fazed back into a human. Then I dived into the water.


End file.
